Rev Wraps
2013-present Packaging consists of: *A white background. *The Hormel logo at the top with a trademark symbol "TM" near it. *A wrap with any ingredients on the inside. *A black circle with "REV" in a grungy stenciled font with a registered trademark "®" symbol near it. *Below is the flavor name and how it is made in a different color per flavor. Notice that each flavor is numbered, and the color for the flavor name and how it's made is the outline in the circle. (see below for the full list) *"DELICIOUS SNACK ON-THE-GO!" on the rims of the outline. *"KEEP REFRIGERATED" on the bottom left. *A U.S. Inspected circle on the bottom right, which reads "U.S. INSPECTED AND PASSED BY DEPARTMENT OF AGRICULTURE". *"NET WT 3 OZ (85g)" on every flavor. Flavors: When the Rev Wraps were introduced in Summer 2013, there was a total of eight flavors. They include: * 1 Pepperoni Pizza: The flavor name and outline are apple red, consists of "PEPPERONI, MOZZARELLA CHEESE & PARMESAN CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 16g of protein. This is the flagship flavor for this product. * 2 Ham & Cheese: The flavor name and outline are navy blue (a la the background on the Kellogg's Frosted Flakes boxes), consists of "HAM & CHEDDAR CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 17g of protein. * 3 Peppered Turkey: The flavor name and outline are yellow, consists of "PEPPERED TURKEY & MOZZARELLA CHEESE IN AN ITALIAN HERB WRAP", and contains 18g of protein. * 4 Three Meat Pizza: The flavor name and outline are pale orange, consists of "PEPPERONI, SPICY SALAMI, GENOA SALAMI & MOZZARELLA CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 15g of protein. * 5 Italian Style Ham: The flavor name and outline are purpleish-pink, consists of "SMOKED HAM & MOZZARELLA CHEESE IN AN ITALIAN HERB WRAP", and contains 17g of protein. * 6 Hot Pepper Ham: The flavor name and outline are in green, consists of "HAM & HOT PEPPER CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 17g of protein. * 7 Italian Style: The flavor name and outline are in dark purple, consists of "PEPPERONI, GENOA SALAMI & MOZZARELLA CHEESE IN AN ITALIAN HERB WRAP", and contains 15g of protein. * 8 Spicy Italian Style: The flavor name and outline is in dark orange, consists of "SPICY SALAMI AND MOZZARELLA CHEESE IN AN ITALIAN HERB WRAP", and contains 17g of protein. By early 2014, four flavors were new to the lineup. They are, and consist of: * 9 Ham & Swiss: The flavor name and outline are light green, consists of "HAM & SWISS CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 19g of protein. * 10 Turkey & Cheese: The flavor name and outline are in light navy blue, consists of "SMOKED TURKEY BREAST & AMERICAN CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 18g of protein. * 11 Ham, Pepperoni & Mozzarella: The flavor name and outline are teal blue (a la the Rice Krispies boxes), consists of "HAM, PEPPERONI & MOZZARELLA CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 17g of protein. * 12 Turkey, Ham & Cheese: The flavor name and outline are in orange, consists of "SMOKED TURKEY BREAST, HAM & AMERICAN CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 18g of protein. In spring 2014, only one new flavor was added to the lineup of wraps: * 13 Bacon Club: The flavor name and outline are in purple, consists of "BACON, SMOKED TURKEY, HAM, & AMERICAN CHEESE IN A SOFT WHITE WRAP", and contains 18g of protein. In summer 2014, three more flavors were added: * 14 Turkey Bacon Ranch: The flavor name and outline are in light yellow, consists of "BACON, SMOKED TURKEY & AMERICAN CHEESE IN A RANCH WRAP", and contains 18g of protein. * 15 Buffalo Chicken: * 16: Jalapeno Pepperoni: This page is under construction. Category:Food Category:Hormel Foods Category:Snacks Category:Missing Picture(s)